


Sky Burnin Red

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Mostly Everyone Lives, Post canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim Wright has been wandering aimlessly around the country ever since he left Jessica’s place that day. He makes a quick stop in an small town in Alabama even though he vowed to himself he’d never go back to the state. This was a mistake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Long way from home

**Author's Note:**

> Had a fic idea, might add onto this , but it’s not definite
> 
> No tws for this chapter other than mentions of dead bodies being found and missing people

The weather was dreary that afternoon, there was no hint of sunlight through the dull gray clouds. There was a slight drizzle, but it wasn’t bad enough to call it a storm. There sat an old styled diner on the main road, in between a cheap Chinese food joint and an old vintage clothing store that only elderly women shopped at. 

It was in Alabama, at least, that’s what the disheveled man sitting at the diner with a mediocre cup of coffee thought. Tim Wright had promised to himself that he would never return to Alabama after he said goodbye to Jessica and hit the road. Ever since then, he’s been wandering around the country in his dingy car. 

He hadn’t settled down anywhere and only took odd part time jobs when he had too. Tim didn’t really need the jobs though, ever since Jay was gone he’d been using his bank account since Jay let him borrow it after he fell ill from the Operator. Surprisingly, Jay had a lot of money in there, rich parents perhaps? 

Tim would rather say that Jay disappeared rather than saying he died. It helped slightly he guessed, even though he was sure he wasn’t going to easily recover from losing Jay and the others. He was still in contact with his old doctor and therapist, and he called them when he could. Tim knew this wasn’t exactly enough to help him mentally, but it was alright.

Tim was interrupted from his thoughts as the old TV in the corner of the room made a loud crackling noise. Tim figures that he should stop thinking about something that happened over four years ago, he should really move on from it. He jumped slightly as the waitress banged the top of the TV in an attempt to get it working again, the static was beginning to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It reminded him of-

“Is everything okay sir?” The waitress asked him, Tim tried to bring himself back into reality and he nodded briskly. He sipped his coffee again, which had now gone cold and it reminded him of the shitty coffee that they had at those run down motels. It tasted vaguely of what burning wood smelled like, he ended up liking it after he’d been drinking it for so long.

His thoughts were interrupted once again as the TV flashed on, it appeared to be on the local news channel. He watched it absentmindedly, they were talking about how there was a thunderstorm coming in the next couple of days and something about how the local Girl Scouts had done something for the community. He spaced out again, and he heard the weatherman say something about how something reaching national news had happened in the town a couple towns over. 

He whipped his head back around at the TV as he heard something horrifyingly familiar ...Rosswood? He stared at the TV like a deer in the headlights as he had proved himself correct. 

The weatherman continued,” in our neighboring town, Rosswood, which is known for its many local legends and conspiracies, might have some kind of serial killer on the loose. In the past week, six bodies have been discovered, two dead and three fatally injured. None of them have recovered enough to be interviewed, but it is apparent that all of these cases are related in some way or another. We will not reveal any of the victims identities except the two that passed, those being Sarah Reid and Seth Wilson. What all of the victims have in common is that all of them have disappeared in the past decade or so, and it is odd that all of them would appear now-“

Tim stared at the TV, feeling his anxiety turn to full blown panic the more he listened. He nearly spat out his coffee as the waitress came over to him and asked him if he was feeling alright. He nodded briskly, feeling slightly relieved as it seemed no one else in the diner was paying attention to the TV. He needed to leave, get back into his car and drive away as far as possible. He gathered his things and put down some bills to pay for his coffee as he stood up to leave. He was halfway out the door as he caught something else from the TV.

“the main suspect currently is Timothy Wright, who disappeared in Rosswood and is the only one who hasn’t been found-“ Tim felt bile rise into his throat as he ran out the door, speed walking to his car as fast as possible without making himself look to suspicious. Coming back to Alabama was a mistake.


	2. Fate of a Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian woke up four years after he fell from that ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for major injuries

It was cold, that was the first thought that entered his head as he awoke. It felt like all of the warmth in his body was being seeped into the earth below. He dragged his finger against the dirt, shivering as a another gust of wind blew over his body. He slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings, tall trees towered above him and he could hear birds singing in the distance. 

He didn’t exactly know where he was, Rosswood maybe. He decided to do a small mental checklist to ground himself so he wouldn’t start panicking. 

What was his name?  
His name was Brian Thomas. At least that was the name people called him before he-

How old was he?  
He had stopped counting awhile ago, maybe he was in his early thirties now, it didn’t matter anyway. 

What was the last thing he remembered? 

Tim Wright pushing him off of a ledge and his body slamming against the ground twenty or so feet below like a ragdoll. He didn’t remember anything after that. Tim Wright, that fucking bastard, him and Alex both thought that he was dead.

He slowly tried to sit up, but his entire abdomen felt like it was being stung by a million fucking wasps. He cried and fell back onto the ground as he began to choke. Brian tried to cough, but his ribs felt like they were on fire every time he hacked up the blood in his lungs. Blood dribbled from his lips as he curled into himself.

He took that now bloodied mask off his face, it’s not like he needed the old thing anymore anyway. Everyone knew it was Brian behind that mask so there was no point to wearing it.

Except he couldn’t, only his right leg moved. His left one was splayed out on the dirt, awkwardly twisted to the left. Brian leaned forward and grasped at his leg, digging his fingernails into the skin above his knee. 

He couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything in his leg. This was bad. This was really bad. Did the fall cripple him? Was he ever going to be able to use that leg again?

So he screamed, he hadn’t used his voice in years, so his voice was raspy and it croaked harshly. It didn’t matter though, he was in serious danger and he could be in the middle of nowhere to die alone. He screamed his voice raw until he could only hear the blood rushing in his ears. He only stopped when he heard a cracking noise from the left. 

Brian was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, but he knew those were footsteps. He croaked out a pathetic, “help” as the footsteps grew closer. He heard them mention something about the noise they heard and were coming closer. One of them squeaked in fear when they saw him, Brian was beginning to black out so he couldn’t see them. It was blurry, but he could see two silhouettes in the clearing a couple of yards away. He was starting to shiver because of the chilly weather and he knew he was probably developing some kind of cold. 

Brian heard one of them saying they were calling an ambulance, he twisted his head to face them, looking at them with a sense of fear in his expression. He hadn’t felt fear in a long time, even when Alex held a gun to his head, he was never scared. One of the newcomers kneeled down to told him he was going to be okay as the other pulled out their phone. Brian groaned as the pain overtook him and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also pretty short, sorry about that


	3. The Gunner’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up near a pond, he was bleeding and bleeding and he doesn’t know how he got here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for slight gore/blood/neck trauma

A family of four had been staying in Rosswood in a small cabin by the road. They moved here during the summer, and were in the process of moving into their winter house. The youngest, a young girl no older than eight, was walking along the trails with her older sister. 

“Can we go to the pond?” the younger girl piped up, watching her sister bend over to inspect some pieces of lumber scattered near the trees.

“Mmm I dunno, what do you wanna do there?” She frowned, her sister never wanted to go the the pond. She knew her dad went down there sometimes to fish, but there was no reason to go down there, now that it was getting cold. 

Her sister shrugged as she continued farther down the trail, the older sister followed her reluctantly. Something was off, it was like all life in the woods had silenced, the only noises were their footsteps and the crunching noises of the leaves. A low buzzing noise was resonating from the direction of the pond and the younger girl suddenly took off in that direction.

“Hey!! Wait up!!” the older girl shouted at her sister, dodging random roots in the trail so she didn’t trip. The buzzing was getting louder and she had a weird urge to cough. She dashed into the bushes where her sister disappeared, her uneasiness was growing. 

There in front of her was her sister, sitting in front of the beach of the pond. She bolted next to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, running away from me like that?” She snapped angrily at her, noticing that her sister wasn’t even listening to her. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, a look of complete and utter horror.

The older girl followed her sister’s gaze to a spot left of the pond, next to a small patch of bushes. She realized that the buzzing was now gone, and was replaced by the noises of someone coughing? No, they were choking. The grass around the bushes were wet in fresh blood, the person in question was laying in the grass, their hands wrapped tightly around their throat. 

She ripped her phone from her back pocket and handed it to her sister.

“Call the police and fell then that there is someone hurt really bad a-and then call Mom and Dad okay?” She stuttered out, her sister, still frozen in fear, nodded reluctantly. She ran involuntarily towards the person while taking off her sweatshirt at the same time. She crouched down and pressed her sweatshirt against the man’s throat, blood was already seeping through and was bubbling from his mouth and nose. She cursed to herself, this guy was hurt really bad and he could die if she wasn’t careful enough. 

She took off the sweatshirt to inspect it again, his throat had been slashed in an extremely messy fashion. It was brutal looking and was probably done by something that was sharp, but dulled. Whoever had done this must’ve really not liked this man, these wounds had a purpose to them. 

She pressed down harder, causing the man to make a forced gurgling noise and he squeezed his eyes shut. She really hoped the ambulance would hurry up...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was all white, the bright fluorescent bulbs seemed to burn through his retinas. The repetitive beeping of some kind of heart monitor made him acutely aware of where he was. He was in a hospital room, it smelled like hand sanitizer and saline. Voices of various nurses surrounded him, murmuring things unintelligently to each other. He couldn’t move his arms, they were tangled in different IVs connected to his arms and hands. 

Alex had never liked hospitals, countless emergency room and inpatient visits to pysch wards as a teen for past suicide attempts had made it hard for him to see one again. Why was he here anyway, in fact, he could barely remember anything. The last thing he could think of was working on Marble Hornets with his friends. He wondered what got him here, and he really hoped his friends were okay too. 

He tried to turn his head, but there was what he presumed to be bandages wrapped tightly around his throat. He tried to open his mouth to ask one of the nurses something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Panic hit him like a wave as he looked around wildly, his heart monitor was beginning to quicken rapidly in pace as it set off another annoying beeping noise. His heart rate quickening had set his IV to release more morphine into his system to calm him down. He remembered having something similar back when he was a teen. 

He was getting tired, the morphine was in effect and he felt drowsy. He still had a lot of questions, but that didn’t matter currently. He sincerely hoped that Brian and the others were okay, he felt bad for snapping at them earlier and the guilt was eating him up. He felt a lot of guilt and regret towards something else, but he couldn’t remember it. Why couldn’t he remember, hopefully it didn’t have to do with the reason he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes and decided it was something that he could deal with later, he was too tired to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short sorry about that


End file.
